Many users of motor vehicles rely on traffic reports to determine a route in which a driver may take to get to his or her destination. There are many methods for collecting traffic data for the purpose of traffic reporting. Traditionally, methods of observing traffic patterns include the use of airplanes, helicopters, traffic cameras, driver sightings and reportings and the like. Recently, wireless vehicle traffic probes have emerged.
All of these systems incorporate the use of observing what is perceived to be occurring on the road. However, a difficulty in utilizing many of these systems is that there is not always a way to identify in real time exactly what is occurring in the vehicles and reporting those events in an accurate manner.